


Perfectly Sized Meat Buns

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Goku learns incredibly quickly if it's a topic he's interested in, and Hakkai wishes he'd remembered that earlier when he gives Goku his first cooking lesson.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Perfectly Sized Meat Buns

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the dumbass title, this is a totally clean fic. Silly fluff, but maybe it'll amuse someone.

Goku learns incredibly quickly if it's a topic he's interested in, and Hakkai wishes he'd remembered that earlier when he gives Goku his first cooking lesson. Of course, Goku would rather eat the food than make it, but when Hakkai points out that if he makes it, he can make it exactly how he wants it instead of how it's given to him, that's more than enough incentive. Goku pays close attention while Hakkai cooks the pork, then pokes at the dough experimentally until Hakkai starts dividing it. The first couple of meat buns are too big to pinch closed until Hakkai rolls out more dough for Goku to patch the holes. 

"You know, you get to eat more of them if they're smaller," Hakkai points out.

"But they'll taste yummier if they're really big," Goku says. "You said I c'n do it how I want, so I want 'em big."

"You'll just have to pay more attention while they cook," Hakkai says. 

"Can we bake 'em?"

"I thought you liked them steamed."

"I like 'em both ways," Goku says, "But the last three times we had 'em they were steamed."

"Oh, that's true," Hakkai says. "Yes, let's bake them." By the time Goku turns out four enormous meat buns, Hakkai has made enough for the rest of their party. After showing Goku how to wash them with egg, he arranges them on two trays before sticking them in the oven. 

"Oh, man," Goku says, sitting on the floor in front of the oven peering in through the small pane of glass. "They smell  _ really  _ good. I'm so hungry."

"You won't be hungry for much longer. And food tastes better when you make it yourself."

"Really?" Goku asks, eyes wide when he tips his head back to look at Hakkai. 

"....once you know what you're doing," Hakkai allows, thinking ruefully of a less successful lesson with Gojyo, "but you're highly motivated."

"Better tastin' food is  _ real _ motivatin'," Goku says, and turns back to the oven. "Oooh, they look  _ perfect _ ."

"Give it another minute," Hakkai says. Goku whines wordlessly and watches the buns turn from golden to golden brown. "All right,  _ now _ they're ready." When he pulls the trays out of the oven, Hakkai has to bat a seeking hand away. "Don't try to eat one until we're at the table! Go tell everyone the food's ready."

"Alright, alright," Goku says. Sanzo is standing by the window when Goku comes into the room, but he's not smoking, just leaning on the sill staring off into the sky. "Sanzo, it's time for dinner. Where's Gojyo?"

"How should I know?" Sanzo snaps, but on the Sanzo Irritation Scale that's barely a two out of ten, nothing to worry about. 

Goku shrugs and heads outside, where he finds Gojyo leaning against the house smoking a cigarette and... also staring off into the sky. When Goku looks up, he doesn't see anything special, just a couple of clouds and Hakuryu up in the tree in the yard. "It's dinner time," he says. "C'mon, Hakuryu, we made one for you too!"

"Well, that's not fair," Gojyo says when he sees the four gigantic meat buns on Goku's plate.

"The cook gets to decide how he wants his food," Hakkai says, in that passive aggressive tone, "so if you want to cook...."

"No, that's fine," Gojyo says hastily. "Wait, the monkey made these?"

"Goku helped," Hakkai says.

"Next time I c'n help more," Goku says, and that's the last thing he says before stuffing an entire meat bun into his mouth.


End file.
